nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V52
Nintendo Power V52 is the September 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Super Mario All-Stars on it's cover. Super NES ''Final Fight 2'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is Final Fight 2. The article lists the characters and has maps for Rounds 1-6. ''Super Mario All-Stars'' The next featured article reviews the cover story, Super Mario All-Stars. The article talks about the 4 separate Mario games and takes a more in-depth look at the Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels portion of the game. ''The 7th Saga'' This Super NES article takes a look at The 7th Saga. The article provides a World Map and lists the seven characters. ''Rock 'N Roll Racing'' The next article discusses Rock 'N Roll Racing. It lists the characters, vehicles and talks about the different tracks. Super NES Sports Games This article is a compilation of game reviews regarding sports games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Some of the games reviewed here are: Super Baseball 2020, Super Off Road: The Baja and F1 Pole Position. ''Family Feud'' The last SNES article features Family Feud. It gave information on the different gameplay modes. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one portrays Nester in a Zombies Ate My Neighbors setting. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 8 of a comic based on Star Fox. Fox McCloud and his team battle Andross on Fortuna, finally killing him. Game Boy ''Final Fantasy Legend III'' The first Game Boy article reviews Final Fantasy Legend III. The article has numerous maps for different areas. ''Felix the Cat'' Felix the Cat is the next game featured. It briefly provides information for each Stage. ''Pinball Dreams'' The last Game Boy game featured is Pinball Dreams. The 2-page article describes the differences between the three game modes. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Super Ninja Boy (SNES), Shadowrun (SNES), Battletoads in Ragnarok's World (GB), Battletoads & Double Dragon (NES), and Star Fox (SNES). The Making of Super Empire Strikes Back This article takes an in-depth look behind the scenes of Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Game screenshots, stills from the movie and concept drawings are all provided. NES ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' The first featured NES game is Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, based on the popular film of the same name. The article provides maps for Stages 1, 3 and 4. ''Cartoon Workshop'' Tiny Toon Adventures: Cartoon Workshop is the next game featured. The article talks briefly about tips for directors and how to direct a film. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Star Fox *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# Super Mario Kart *# Mario Paint *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Mega Man 5 *# Battletoads & Double Dragon Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Boxing Legends of the Ring, ''Rock 'N Roll Racing, Super Mario All-Stars *NES: **''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, ''Wayne's World *Game Boy: **''Felix the Cat, ''Final Fantasy Legend III Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Mario & Wario (SNES), Lemmings (GB) and Lester the Unlikely (SNES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes